Time is Running Out
by your royal highness
Summary: Sequel to The Party Bella refuses to get back together with Edward before the wedding for killing Jake, shes injured, the Volturi want to end her humanity, theres a war between werewolves and vampires, and her 19th birthday's coming. Time is running out.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I wasn't going to write the sequel until later on in the week, but people have kept bugging me to write it…so here goes! Remember, this is a sequel to my story 'The Party' so it's going to be confusing if you don't read that story before you read this one. Just gonna throw that out there. **

**So I'm not going to write like a huge, long summary, because that would take up too much space, and it would be revealing the entire story, so…I'm not going to do that. Enjoy! It starts in Bella's POV…fyi.**

"Jacob…Jacob…no, Jacob…EDWARD!" I screamed, and then sat up quickly in my hospital bed. I winced in pain as my ribs burned with protest. I clutched onto the metal bar that acted as an arm rest and let a hand go up to my ribs as I let out ragged breaths. Sweat fell down my face, and I felt as if I couldn't breathe.

"Bella, Bella, what's wrong?" Carlisle came running into my hospital room and quickly placed a cold hand on my forehead.

"Ed-Edward." I managed to spit out, "He….and…Jacob…and….Edward." I couldn't figure out what was wrong with me. It was just a stupid dream. But it wasn't just a stupid dream. It was a dream of something that had already happened.

And that was when I passed out.

**Alice's POV**

"What's Bella doing now?" Edward asked me as I groaned again, running down the stairs. He followed me down, and I just wanted to hit him! He'd been following me around ever since Bella refused to talk to him.

"She just passed out." I said, and Edward's face turned even more anxious then it was before.

"Why? What happened? Is Carlisle there?"

"Edward!" I spun around on my heel to face him, "Stop it! Leave me alone! You've been following me around for _days_, leave me alone!"

"Let me see her. Does she want to see me?" Edward asked, and my annoyance didn't seem to phase him.

"You know what, Edward? You're annoying me so much that I'm going to take you for a little trip, all right?"

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What? A trip? Alice what are you talking about? Where are we going?"

"You can read my mind. You tell me." I smiled as I danced towards the garage, where my beautiful yellow Porsche sat. I love it so much! I heard him sigh as he followed me towards the car. I got in and started up the engine, the beautiful purring sound running through the garage. Hurry up, Edward. I thought, and he glared at me. He opened up the door and sat down as I punched the gas pedal right as he was closing the door. I happily hummed to myself as I drove down the road. He looked very annoyed, and I wickedly smiled at him, "For the record…I like the car. Thanks."

"You're welcome." He mumbled, "Alice, where are we going?"

"You'll see." I smiled. Bella was gonna kill me for doing this though. I glanced out of the corner of my eye at Edward, and his face lit up.

"We're going to go and see Bella?" It was like he was a little human kid and I told him we were going to the candy store. I laughed.

"Maybe." I grinned at him again, and he rolled his eyes.

**Bella's POV**

"Bella?" I heard someone say my name, and I groaned and blinked open my eyes. Carlisle's topaz ones stared into mine, and I sat up as much as I could. He realized my actions, and I felt two cold hands on my stomach as he moved me up so that I was fully resting up on the pillow behind me, "Are you all right? You gave me quite a scare there, Bella." He smiled at me and stroked my hair, "Here, drink this." He handed me a glass of clear liquid.

"What is it?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"Just drink it. It will eliminate the wooziness you feel. And here, eat this, too." He handed me a piece of chocolate, "It won't make you feel so…Alice?" He asked, and I furrowed my eyes in confusion.

"It won't make you feel so Alice? What?" I asked, and I looked up at his face. It turned into a very disapproving look, and I turned and looked at the people standing in the doorway.

"Alice, I thought I told you to leave him at home. He's not allowed to see her unless she specially requested him, which she didn't." Carlisle growled. I had never seen him so upset in my life. I didn't bother turning my head to look at the two vampires standing the doorway, because I knew who they were.

It was Alice and Edward.

**Sam's POV**

"Took you long enough." I growled at Quil and Embry as they ran into my house, sitting down in the living room on the couch next to Emily and I.

"Look, we're sorry, Sam, all right? We just got a little side-tracked."

"Where's Jake and Paul?"

"Paul is…" Quil started, but we were cut off by someone screaming.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! _Shit!_ I hate damn bloodsuckers!" It was Paul. What in the name of the Cullens was he screaming about?

He barged through the door, "Paul. Nice of you to join us…_on time._" I said through gritted teeth, rolling my eyes at him.

Idiot.

"Where's Jake?"

"Dead." Paul spat, and I had to blink as I let my jaw drop open just a little. Dead? It was not possible! Jacob couldn't be dead, he couldn't…

"Are you sure he's dead? What happened? Who killed him?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he's dead. I don't know what happened, but I know who killed him, and trust me, it's going to be fun."

"Who was it?" I asked, getting impatient. He paused for a moment, "Damn it, Paul! Tell me!"

He looked at the rest of the pack, smiling an evil grin as he said the one name that we hated the most, "Edward Cullen."

**Quote from the next chapter:**

Sam: "Vampires/Werewolves World War three that is."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I know that this chapter is super super short, but you'll understand why I had to stop it there. Trust me. Enjoy the chapter, and please review!**

"CULLEN?" I shouted, the anger rising like steam in my body. I couldn't believe it! "_Cullen_ killed Jake? What the fu-" I kicked the table and then furiously ruffled my hair, groaning in anger, "What did he do to Bella _now_?"

"I told ya, Sam. I don't know the whole story. I just found his body."

"Where?"

"In the woods." He said, and then I turned around, pointing at Embry, Quil, and Seth.

"Come on. We're gonna look at Jake's body." They nodded and stood up from the couch. I turned back to Paul, "How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad. Even _I_ had to look away."

"Do you want _me_ to come, Sam?" I felt a warm hand on my arm, and I turned and smiled at Emily.

"No, Em. You stay here. Be safe." She smiled at me and then gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Say a prayer for Jacob, please." She said, and I smiled back before turning back towards the group. Her hand left my arm, and my face turned back to an angry frown.

"Let's go. Then we have a war to start…." I stared at the faces of the pack. They were serious, angry, and sad all at the same time, "Vampires/Werewolves World War three that is."

**Bella's POV**

Carlisle stormed over and grabbed a hold of Alice's wrist, clearly fuming over what had just happened. He reached for Edward, who pulled his arm away, and I stopped him.

"Carlisle," I said, "I'll talk to him."

Edward's face lit up, and I crossed my arms as Carlisle pulled Alice out of the doorway and down the hall. She was arguing the entire way, and I turned my head to face in the opposite direction of his.

"Bella…" He started as he walked towards me. I just lifted my chin in the air and pointed it further in the opposite direction, "Please. I'm sorry. I should have thought before I acted and let my anger take control of me."

"Too late," I spat, glancing over at him.

"You loved him, didn't you?"

I turned and stared at him. He was standing in front of my bed, his hands placed in the pockets of his pants, his topaz eyes boring into my chocolate ones. I blinked once. What a stupid question! "Of course I loved Jacob. He was my best friend! He helped mend my heart when it was beyond repair. He fixed me when you left. How could I _not_ love him?"

The words seemed to hurt him as he continued to stare at me, "It was my fault. I held on too long. I tried to believe that you loved me more then you loved Jacob, but now I can't believe that anymore."

"Ed-"

"Even though I didn't listen to your decision, and I didn't think of your feelings before I acted, I want you to have this." He placed the engagement ring in my hand, closing it tightly in my palm, "As a memory of me….when you move on." He was having a tough time saying the words, I could tell by the tone in his voice and the emotions flowing in his topaz eyes. I just opened my mouth as he squeezed my fingers together with his cold ones, "I still love you, Isabella. I always will. I'm sorry that I killed him. I'm sorry that I was too blinded by love that I didn't see that you didn't love me back. I love you. Isabella." He spoke the words slowly, pronouncing every letter to its full extent as I continued to gape at him.

I couldn't figure out what exactly was going on, "You're…you're breaking up with me?" I stuttered, and he shook his head negatively.

"No. _You_ broke up with _me. _I'm just properly saying goodbye. So," He sighed, "I guess this is it. Thank you for the memories, Isabella. Goodbye." He leaned up and gave me a small peck on the cheek before disappearing from my side.

"What have I done?" I whispered to myself as my heart finally broke in two, complete pieces. It was only then that I realized that Jacob hadn't taken up either one. He had taken up the lust building in my being. Edward had taken up both parts of my heart, and now, he was gone, and so was my heart. Tears were falling down my face, and the little water droplets symbolized the little drops of blood that were coming out of my heart.

I cried harder, and my heart bled more.

**Quote from next chapter:**

Sam: "If those _damn_ bloodsuckers could just control their emotions…doesn't one of 'em do that as their 'special power' or somethin'?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Damn." Was all anyone of us managed to say as we stared at Jacob's mangled body, and that was coming from Quil.

Jacob's body was rather brutal. There were knives, scissors, and other unknown objects sticking in his body as he lay there, upside down, on the forest ground. It was as if someone had carelessly thrown him there. The blood that had come out of his body was caked around the wounds, because it had dried thanks to the wind that had been blowing through the woods all day.

"He's been here for about a day. Maybe two." Paul said, "I just judged that based on the wounds. I could be wrong. I doubt that they cleaned him up. The big, muscular Cullen brought him here. His scent was faint when I found him."

"Jacob must have done something really bad to Bella in order for Edward to kill 'im." Quil noted, glancing at me, and then back down at the body.

I nodded my head, but I didn't answer. I had no words for the scene in front of me. I had to turn away, so I looked down at the ground. I stole another glance at Jacob, and I sighed, "He was a good wolf. I hate to see him like this. I hate to see him go like this. If those _damn_ bloodsuckers could just control their emotions…doesn't one of 'em do that as their 'special power' or somethin'? Come on, now!" I paced back and forth in front of my friend's body.

He was a friend.

He was a soldier.

And he wouldn't have let any of this happen if Bella hadn't been involved. Why he had to love her, I didn't know. She was with that leech forever, and there was nothing that he could do about it.

"I guess we have to plan a proper funeral." I said to the rest of the wolves, once I stopped pacing, "Has anyone contacted Billy Black?"

"No, not yet. We didn't feel that it was right to tell him quite yet."

"So when were you planning to tell him, eh, Paul? On his death bed? I don't think so. Go. Tell him. _Now_." I demanded, and he nodded his head as he ran into the woods, away from the rest of the pack.

"Come on, Quil, Embry, Seth, help me get his body back to my truck, will ya?" They nodded, and then they bent down and picked up Jacob's body easily, as if it was a cardboard box.

I pinched the bridge of my nose as we started back through the woods, running towards my truck.

Damn, those bloodsuckers are gonna pay.

**Bella's POV**

"And Lewis gets out of the inning with the grounder to Martinez, and the Mariners still lead it six to four going into the top of the seventh." I tried to get my mind off of Edward, I really did, but his final goodbye had really shaken me. I figured that TV would be a good way to get my mind off of him, but the baseball game didn't seem to help.

Edward loved baseball. But I didn't want to switch to the hunting channel, for that reminded me of him as well. On the nature channel, they were doing a documentary on the mountain lion, I didn't want to watch the jewelry selling channel, or whatever it was called, and on Food Network, they were making red velvet cake.

It was only then that I realized how much _I_ must have hurt _him_ when I told Alice to tell him that the wedding was off. I shuddered at the thought. Now, I actually _wanted_ to get married. I actually _wanted_ to see him, unlike before.

I didn't exactly know what I was thinking before, when I told Edward that I never wanted to see him again, but I knew that I wasn't thinking clearly. My mind had been fogged up by the events that had happened before them; Jacob's kiss of death.

It was like a fuse; I was the string, and Edward was the explosive. And Jacob had lit it when he had pressed his lips against mine when I didn't ask him to. Edward had exploded and let the anger that had been burning inside of him for centuries, and took it out the way that he had always wanted to; death.

I sighed and muted the TV. I wanted nothing more then to be able to go home. No, I wanted to do more then that. I wanted to rewind time and never have gone to that party. I needed to make it up to Edward. I had no choice. He _was_ my life, and he will always be my life.

I had made my decision. I ripped the covers off of me and sat up. My ribs burned in protest, but I ignored them as I carefully swung my feet over the side of the hospital bed, placing a hand on the bar of the bed for support. I lowered myself down and then almost fell, but managed to catch myself on the bed with my broken hand.

The cast slipped and slid over the floor as I shuffled towards the door. I bent over, to balance myself, and the engagement ring on my finger burned. I almost fell as I shoved the heavy door open, and then braced myself by placing one hand on either side of the entryway.

No one was coming, and I breathed out a sigh of relief. I shuffled my way down the hallway. Then, came the corner. I breathed in for reassurance, and then shuffled my way around the corner when I ran into someone. "Shit!" I cussed, as the feet under me were swiftly taken out, and I landed hardly on the ground.

"Bella! What are you doing?" It was Carlisle. Of course, I have to get caught by his _Dad_.

"Leaving," I managed to spit out as I tried to stand back up.

"Why?"

I looked up into his topaz eyes, and paused a moment before speaking, "I made a mistake….that I need to fix."

"Edward's gone." He whispered, and I couldn't feel anything. My whole body went numb, and then, everything was black, and I lost consciousness.

Hopefully forever.

**Quote from the next chapter:**

Edward: "No, Bella, I'm not in Italy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taken me SO long to update! I just really really REALLY like to update my other story, 'Swim Team', as you probably know. Oh well, I just finished Breaking Dawn, and I feel that I must write more Twilight. It's sad that it was over, and I only like it after 400 pages. Anyways, on with the story! Enjoy the next chapter!**

I only became aware of my senses by the faint beeping of a heart monitor. It must have been just a bad dream, and Edward must be my fiancé, and we must be getting married, and I must be a vampire soon. The date was looming in like a dark cloud, yet that one dark cloud would bring me all the light that I could desire.

Edward.

I curled my fingers up into fists and then extended them. My engagement ring dug into my palm as I squeezed them together.

He wasn't gone.

He had never left.

He had never killed Jacob, who I never really loved.

I never drove him away.

I was still in the hospital, and the baseball game that I was watching before I went to run after him was not on yet; I was happy. I groaned, and realized that my head was throbbing. I must have hit it when I fell.

"Bella? Are you awake?"

I opened up my eyes; my vision was blurry, but I blinked a couple of times and it returned to normal, "Ed-Edward?" I managed to croak, but his face didn't come into my view, instead, Carlisle Cullen's did. His expression was weary, sad, and very concerned.

He frowned, "No, it's Carlisle. Do you recognize me? You hit your head pretty hard." I moved my torso, as if to try to sit up, and Carlisle helped me, placing a hand on the small of my back, a place that only Edward was allowed to touch, as sat up. I winced in pain, and then let out a deep breath.

"Yeah, I recognize you. Where's Edward?"

"I told you, Bella…" he sighed, "You're not going to pass out again, right?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, why would I pass out?"

"Edward's gone, Bella." He eyed me warily, as if I was going to pass out, and then reality thudded me in the head, as if Emmett was up to bat and Alice pitched the ball directly over the middle of the plate.

Home run.

_Everything_ hit home. Edward _was_ gone, the engagement _was_ off, and I _wasn't_ getting changed into a vampire anytime soon.

I frowned; nothing had turned out right. And I had screwed it all up. Memories of that horrible party were swirling back to me, and I involuntarily started to cry. Everything was so perfect before that. The way that we kissed, the way that we hugged, the way that he hummed me to sleep, the way that we were happily in love…even the way that we _fought_ that night, playfully of course, I missed. The playful fight was changed into the dreadful one we had days ago, the one in which I didn't want to talk to him.

"Oh, Bella, don't cry. Everything's going to be fine. Do you feel all right?" He asked me, and I shook my head negatively. It was no use lying about a broken heart. My hand trembled as the tears began to fall.

"Is A-A-Alice with him?" I whimpered between tears.

Carlisle gave a small nod of his head, "Yes. So is Jasper."

Maybe Alice would see me crying in a vision, maybe she would command Edward to turn around and come back. Maybe, just maybe…

"Can I have a c-cell phone?" I asked as the tears started to let up. Carlisle nodded his head and then pulled a phone out of his pocket, handing it to me. He leaned in close to my ear, his cold breath against my cheek as he spoke to me.

"You're not supposed to have a cell phone in the hospital. It will wreck the frequency of the machinery, but, since Edward seemed to have done enough damage to the hospitals equipment, which will cost thousands to replace, I'm sure that if it blows that you can blame Edward." I nodded, giving a small smile. He wiped a tear away from the base of my eye with his cold thumb. He took my left hand in his and squeezed it once, placing his other hand on the back of my head. I looked down at my lap, at our hands, "I'm sorry about Edward. You'll make up, trust me. Now call him, please. He needs you more then ever. He's a wreck." He gave a small smile and then pressed his cold lips on my forehead. Memories came flooding back from after Edward saved me from James. We had been in the hospital in Phoenix, and Renée had been coming. Edward had given me the exact same kiss. I couldn't help but let my tears fall faster as they dropped onto my lap. Carlisle gave me a sad smile and then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Hadn't he known that I was a mess when he left me before? It wasn't any different if _I _told _him_ that I didn't want him anymore. I had been stupid. I had been absolutely stupid.

I picked up the silver cell phone and dialed the number that I could dial in my sleep, it was so familiar. I wanted him so much, my body hurt.

It rang, once, twice, "Carlisle? What's the matter? Is she all right? How bad does she look? How emotionally crushed is she? Do I need to come back?"

"Yes!" I moaned, ignoring all of his questions except for the last one. I couldn't help but let the tears well up in my eyes.

There was a moment of silence…another moment of silence. Did he hang up? "No!" I shouted, into the phone. I was mad; he didn't want to talk to me! "Are we really over?" I asked nothing, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I love you with all my heart, _all_ of it, if you have hung up, I will personally go to the Volturi and beg for them to take my life. You better talk _now_, Edward, if you're on the line, or I _will_ kill myself, and I have no problems doing it."

"Bella, please never say that again." His velvet voice came through the other end of the line. I started crying again, just because I was so happy, "Don't cry, please."

"Where _are_ you? Are you in It-Italy?" I sniffled out.

He let out a small, strangled chuckle, "No, Bella, I'm not in Italy."

"Edward, I made a mistake. I love you!" I almost screamed into the phone.

"I love y-Alice?" He asked, as he pulled the phone away from his ear, "Alice?" He asked again, his voice distant now, "Are you…are you all right? Alice!"

I heard a gasp, very faint, on the other line. It was so soft that if there had been a TV turned on in the room, I would have missed it, "Edward, what's happening?" I demanded, all of my tears dried up.

"Edward, turn the car around." She demanded, and I heard the screeching of tires as the car turned around.

"What's…what's going on?" I demanded again.

He sighed, pausing a moment before continuing in a sad, yet annoyed, fierce growl, "The Volturi are coming to see if you're still human."

And the car accelerated in the other line, and then my whole body became numb. My eyes grew wide and I could feel the blood drain from my face as the phone dropped from my hand, clattering across the floor.

"The…The V-V-Volturi?" I stuttered as my nightmares came back. My dreams were becoming reality, and I wasn't ready for the dreams that _were_ becoming real.

**Quote from next chapter:**

Bella: "A repeat of prom, except I'll be wearing a white dress and a veil...fabulous."


	5. Chapter 5

**OME! YESTERDAY! I WAS PLAYING FIELD HOCKEY AND IT THUNDERSTORMED! I WAS LIKE…EDWARD'S PLAYING BASEBALL RIGHT NOW!! YAY! So yeah, that's all I had to say. Now I'll attempt to write another chapter. smile enjoy! **

"Oh, please no," I stared with wide eyes at the needle that Carlisle was trying to hide behind his back, but failing. He stood at the foot of my bed, staring down at me with his topaz eyes. I felt like a deer, and he was my predator, just waiting to pounce, "Carlisle _please_! You know how much I hate blood." I frowned, and he laughed.

"You won't make a very good vampire."

I frowned, "Maybe my diet will change. Normally, when I have breakfast, I have _orange_ _juice_, not _blood._" I gritted. Carlisle smiled, obviously amused at my discomfort, and I caught a glimpse of it as he moved towards me. My heart monitor started beating wildly.

"It's just a test, Bella. To make sure that you don't have any more alcohol in your system."

"But…but it's been almost two weeks since that party! Shouldn't it all have…digested by now?" I protested, trying to keep the nervousness of my voice down.

He laughed again as he took another step towards me, "Bella, this is for medical purposes only."

"Do you _want_ me to pass out again? Edward's on his way back, and I don't think he'll find it very amusing if I'm unconscious." I spat through my teeth. There was no way that he was going to get that needle anywhere near me.

"Edward's coming back? Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, stopping. The beeping was starting to die down. He had stopped walking, I had distracted him. Maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't put that needle in my arm.

"Yes, he's coming back." I nodded my head.

"You convinced him." He smiled, "What did you do?"

"I told him I loved him, and that I made a mistake. But he's in a hurry."

"He's in a hurry?" Carlisle asked, "Why?" He was getting nervous, I could tell, and I was gaining confidence.

I took a deep breath before I said that name that made my whole body shudder, "The Volturi are-" I started, but I never finished because Dr. Cullen was gone from my room, dashing through the door. I rolled my eyes. He had never even let me finish a sentence! He was _gone_, just like that! He couldn't even _hear_ me as he ran out of that door, probably. I pouted, crossing my arms and turning in the other direction, "Damn vampire." I cursed.

"Now, Bella? Is that any way to talk to your fiancé?" I shot my head towards the door, where he stood, as beautiful as ever, leaning up against the frame, a crooked smile crossing his face.

"Oh, Edward!" I smiled, tears welling to my eyes. I stretched out my arms towards him, and then his body was against mine, "You don't know how much I missed you…how much I missed this."

"Just being with the feeling that I couldn't be with you, that you didn't want me…it was almost too much to bear."

"Where were you?" I murmured, "Where did you go?"

"I had to get rid of my anger somehow." He pulled away, his topaz eyes gleaming, "Hunting." He smiled, and I smiled back, "Alice says that we don't have much time before the Volturi come. A week at most, which really bugged Alice."

"Why?" I asked.

"The wedding. It's not enough time to get everything set up." He smiled, but then frowned in a matter of seconds.

He sighed and let go of me. I instantly missed his body against mine, "We have to change you before I have to watch the Volturi kill you." He ran a hand through his hair and stared at me, frowning before pacing around again, "They have no hearts…"

"They're vampires." I joked, but the look that he gave me told me that he wasn't in the mood for any jokes, "Sorry." I mumbled.

"It's okay, love." And that one sentence stopped my heart. The beeping of the heart monitor ceased, and Edward snapped his head up at the monitor and then back at me. Nervousness was clear in his eyes, and then my heart accelerated into full motion, and he smiled at me, "Oh, Bella, you know how to mess with my emotions." He smiled, "Wonder if when we get you changed you're going to have that power, just like Jasper."

"You're really going to change me?" I asked, and he sighed, putting his hands in his pockets and staring down at the ground. He paused for a moment and then pinched the bridge of his nose between his two fingers.

"I couldn't bear to see the Volturi kill you, I have no choice." He whispered, "It may be against my better judgment, but it's what you want, and it's what…they want."

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" Alice came running into the room, with a huge set of papers, some magazines, and some other unknown books in her hands. She also had a tape measure and a foot measurer, "You." She turned and glared at Edward, "Out."

I pouted, and Edward smiled, but continued to pace around the room, still with the same crooked smile on his face. She acted as if she didn't see, and she pulled a medical cart over towards me. It clanked and creaked, and she started rearranging papers, "Alice, please, no! I don't _want_ to be married yet!"

The two both stopped what they were doing and looked up at me as if I had said something crazy, or if I was an alien from another planet. Alice's look was slightly angry, yet still shocked. I moved from her perfect face and stared at Edward's perfectly carved face. I winced at his expression. It was shocked, yet filled with sadness; it was definite, "Edward, I didn't mean…" But it was too late, he was gone from the room, and Alice took full control, babbling on about dresses and shoes, showing me picture after picture of different dresses that she thought she saw in her vision, or ones that looked like it. The vision, apparently, was blurry, but she couldn't see it. I didn't care, really, I just wanted to be with Edward forever, and I wanted him to change me. I wanted him to change me so that I could be with him for the rest of the world's existence, but I also didn't want to cause him so much pain to see the Volturi kill me. I shuddered at the thought, and then Alice's voice broke into my thoughts.

"Are you even listening, Bella?" She demanded, and I turned and looked at her. She was holding a couple of wedding dress design books in her hands.

"What?" I asked, trying to pay attention. Edward was clouding my thoughts…again.

"You don't know how much this is stressing me _out_ Bella! I have four days to get this wedding done, two days for you to change into a vampire, invitations to send out, a dress to order, shoes to order," She pointed to the cast on my leg, "injuries to deal with, and convincing Edward to change you!" She sighed, and then picked up a magazine, opening it up. She stared at it, and then smiled, "Now what do you think about this dress?"

It _was_ rather beautiful, in fact, it was almost _perfect_. It was a long, pearl white, strapless dress that swept out, covering my legs. There were flowers stitched in at the torso of it, and around the bottom. The train wasn't very long, yet it was long enough to satisfy me.

"I…Alice…I…"

She grinned, "I can see it! Oh, Bella, it's the one!" She squealed, hopping up and down and smiling as she stared at it, "I love it…." She cooed, turning the magazine back towards her. She grinned again, and then let it fall when she turned and stared at my cast, "That cast is going to ruin the whole thing!" She moaned, "Can you walk with it?" She asked.

"If Carlisle gave me a boot, then yes, I probably could." Her frown turned up into a large, white, tooth-filled grin.

"Bella, that just made my job as a wedding planner a thousand times easier!" She smiled.

"You know, Alice, you could always go with Edward and my idea and sit in the car while we drive to Vegas and get married." I suggested. That would make it easier on me, and Edward didn't really care, I didn't think, as long as he was getting married.

"No!" She commanded, snapping the magazine shut and collecting her papers.

"A repeat of prom, except I'll be wearing a white dress and a veil...fabulous." I muttered, and she smiled.

"Bella! It won't be that bad!" she smiled as she started towards the door.

"Alice, wait!" She spun around, still grinning, "Block your thoughts." She nodded her head and then started humming something as she skipped out the door.

**All right! So there's the chapter! I'll place a link to Bella's wedding dress on my profile page! Review please!**

**Quote from next chapter:**

Emmett: "I can take care of this."


	6. Chapter 6

Edward Cullen was pacing around my hospital room, in front of my bed, his hands placed in his pockets, and a very serious, contemplating expression on his face.

The Volturi were coming to get me…to _kill_ me, because I was a human, and humans aren't allowed to know about the vampire coven, any vampire coven.

I was set to get changed on August 13th. Damn vampires! I didn't know that they could be so impatient at times! It just wasn't fair!

"You know what I don't get?" I asked, and he glanced over at me.

"What, love?"

"That the Volturi know that we have a date set up for when I'm getting changed into a vampire. Couldn't they have just waited?"

Edward stopped pacing, "You don't realize what day it is, do you?" He sighed, but continued to stare down at the ground.

"No…Edward, what day is it?" I asked, as I could feel the nervousness wash over me.

"August 20th." He whispered, and I stared at nothing, just blinking. I had missed the date, _we_ had missed the date. The date for the wedding, the date for my change, the date for everything.

"So that's why…." I murmured, and he nodded his head.

"Yes," He spat, "_That's_ why." And on the word 'that's' he kicked the cabinet with his foot, which would cause any normal person pain with the amount of force exerted onto it, "I can't believe…" He leaned up against the cabinet, "I just can't believe I missed the date."

"Don't beat yourself up over it, Edward; it's not your fault." He didn't move, and I sighed, "Edward, come here." I commanded, but he didn't move again, he just glanced at me, "Edward, I need you." I moaned, and he sat down next to me on the bed. I felt my hand around and found his cold fingers as they intertwined with mine. I squeezed them reassuringly, and he squeezed them back. I sighed happily and he turned and looked at me, flashing a crooked smile. I smiled back and lifted my other hand up to delicately, as delicately as I could, move a piece of hair that had fallen into his face out of the way, placing it lightly on top of his head. I sighed again, and then smiled before I whispered, "I missed this."

"Missed what?" He murmured as I let my hand rest on the side of his cheek. It vibrated under my palm as he closed his eyes and turned his head into my hand, so that I was cradling his face. I gently stroked a thumb over his cheek, and he let out a low growl, almost like a purr of happiness, that vibrated my hand. His cold lips touched my palm, causing it to shiver.

"You. To be able to touch you like this." He 'purred' again, and kissed my palm again, keeping his eyes closed as he placed tiny kisses on my wrist, before working his way up my arm to my neck. He sucked a little on it, and then moved up, placing the ice kisses up my neck and chin. He pulled back, and then stopped before placing a small kiss on my nose It tingled, as if a snowflake had dropped onto it, and then his lips crashed against mine, and I moaned as I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. He moaned, something he rarely ever did, and I felt two cold hands on the small of my back, pulling me closer to him.

The moment was so perfect, so right, I almost didn't want to stop it because my whole body was burning with pain. I could feel him breaking off the kiss, but I didn't want it to end. He was pulling away, and I sat up, my ribs only slightly burning with protest, to try and stay on his lips longer. Being a vampire, however, he won, due to his strength, and he broke away. I panted, trying to regain my breath as the heart monitor's beeping began to decrease. Edward stared down at the sheets, trying to compose himself, and then he snapped his head back up, after a couple of minutes and flashed me another smile. He moved closer to me, "Now…tell me, Bella, where were we?" He asked, and I smiled, wrapping my arms around him as I pulled his head back down, where they molded to my lips. The beeping continued, and I pushed harder against him. His arms wrapped back around my waist, where they were before, and he gripped my back with his hands, pushing me towards him.

"Your heart monitor just went wild, what's…oh." Edward and I broke off, turning to look at who was standing in the doorway. It was Carlisle. I blushed, embarrassed that he had caught us, and Edward pressed his forehead on top of mine, his cold breath on my face as he spoke.

"Carlisle wants me to leave." He laced my fingers with his, squeezing it and running his thumb over my engagement ring, "I'll come back later, love." I nodded my head.

"Thank you." I breathed.

"I love you."

"I love you too," I murmured, giving him a small peck on the lips before he disappeared from my side.

Carlisle stood silently for a moment in the doorway, and then walked towards me, pausing in front of my bed, "Well, Bella, it seems that you are completely fine and ready to leave the hospital, as long as you manage to stay completely safe, no falling over…" He eyed my warily at that one, "Or any other of the sort."

"Are you _sure_ I'll be allowed out of the hospital entrance before I break one of those rules?"

He laughed, for a little bit, "Trust me, Edward already knows about the hospital requirements, and he's going to make sure that no one hurts you…or you don't hurt yourself."

"Thanks, I'm glad that you trust me." Carlisle smiled and then started towards me.

"I'm just going to remove your tape from your chest, according to the x-rays that we took while you were asleep last night, you're completely fine; everything is normal for a woman."

I sighed and he started towards me, carefully un-tying the top of my hospital gown. I felt exposed as it fell down to my hips, where I was sitting up against the pillows, and he began removing the white tape. His hands were unexplainably cold as they touched my stomach, and I instinctively flinched in a reaction to the sudden change in temperature. I briefly thought about how it would be like when Edward and I 'tried'. But I'd already be a vampire before we tried though, right? That hadn't been part of our compromise that we had made several months ago; I wanted Edward in bed with me as one last memory as a human.

I moaned in annoyance as Carlisle finished up removing the tape. My body felt as if it could breath again, and I smiled, "I feel better already."

"Good." He smiled, and then started on the cast on my arm, "I'm just going to remove this and put on that brace you had last year, all right, Bella?"

"Yes, that's fine." I said, and he went to a drawer and pulled out a hammer like object. I turned my head the other way as I heard the crumpling of something that sounded like dirt, and I turned back around as I stared at my free arm. He started applying the black brace, the Velcro scratching against each other as he securely fastened it.

"Now the only problem we're going to have is…" He frowned at my cast, "That leg."

"What? What's wrong with it?"

"It's going to take a while to crack it and then be able to put a boot onto it." Carlisle frowned, but, before he or I had a chance to even blink, the rest of the Cullen family burst into the room. Esme was first, followed by Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie.

"Bella!" Esme smiled, running up to hug me. She squeezed against me and smiled, "You look great, honey."

"Thanks." I smiled back. Alice was jittery, grinning as she jumped up and down, Jasper nodded his head at me, Emmett smiled like a baboon, and Rosalie stood in the corner, scowling as she glared at me. She obviously didn't like that _I_ was the center of everyone's attention, and she wasn't. Edward appeared in the doorway, smiling at me. He carefully pushed past Alice and grabbed my hand, placing a kiss on my head.

"Hey, _Doc_." Emmett emphasized, walking towards him, grinning at Edward like the idiot he is. Edward turned and glared at him.

"Emmett…don't." He warned, but Emmett continued, as if he hadn't heard him.

"I heard that you were having troubles getting off Bella's cast." He flashed a bright white, toothy grin at me before turning back to Carlisle, "I can take care of this."

Emmett curled his fingers together, forming a fist with his right hand. He smiled wider and then pulled his hand up into the air. I realized then, what he was doing, and I gasped as I clutched onto Edward's shirt, pulling him towards me as I buried my head into his chest. I heard a boom, and I tightened my grip on Edward's shirt. He growled, a deep rumbling coming from his chest.

"Aw, Bella! It's all right!" Emmett's voice came, "You don't need Eddie anymore."

"It's _Edward, _and of course I need him! I love him…." I turned and looked at him, and he smiled as he sat down next to me on the bed, stroking my hair as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Don't move your leg." Carlisle commanded as he started to put on the cast.

Edward kissed me on the side of the head and Emmett scoffed. Edward turned and glared at him, growling in the process, "You are so infuriating."

Emmett laughed, "Hey, Bella still doesn't hate me!" Emmett countered.

Edward gave him a sinister smile that made me fear Emmett's life, "If what you're thinking about turns into a reality you won't have to worry about _Bella_ hating you…you'll have to worry about _me_."

**Quote from next chapter:**

Alice: "NO! THIS CAN'T BE! NO!"


	7. Chapter 7

It was time.

The moment that I had been waiting for. I looked down and stared at the sparkling white tile floor that shined so brightly that it mirrored my scared expression back up at me.

I glanced up, and there they were, all of them, standing in a line, looking at me with eager emotions, egging me on.

I took a deep breath and looked straight in front of me at the beautiful face of my fiancé. He smiled, reassuring me, and he held out his arms, straight out and wide, waiting for me.

My legs dangled over the side of the bed, and I stared down at the black boot that was covering my leg from the knee down. I took a deep breath.

"Bella, love, it will be all right. Trust me." I trusted him. I trusted him with my life. I closed my eyes as I placed my feet on the cold tile floor. I stood for a moment, and looked at Edward, opening my eyes and staring at him, a huge grin on my face. Edward beamed back at me, obviously proud that I could stand on the ground, "Great, Bella! Now take a step towards me," He moved his hands in motion that said 'come', and I moved my feet forward before I slipped, my head smashing into the metal bed, before I landed flat on my behind.

Emmett tried to stifle a laugh, but he couldn't help it as he burst out laughing, "Ow." I groaned, sitting up and rubbing the back of my head. Edward was by my side in an instance, holding me up. He placed a kiss on the side of my head.

"Are you okay? Do you need any ice?" He demanded, and I shook my head.

"No, I already have my ice." I smiled, jokingly, and Emmett laughed again. Edward glared at him and then turned back. He glanced up at Carlisle, and then placed two hands on each side of my hips and gently pulled me up to stand next to him. He wrapped an arm around my waist and squeezed my side reassuringly.

"See if you can walk with me…" Edward suggested. I nodded my head, wanting something easy that didn't hurt, "Right leg first." He said, his voice velvety smooth, "One, two, three." And I stepped forward on my right foot. It wasn't hard, considering that _that_ leg wasn't the one that I had broken, "Good. Now the left leg." He eyed me warily, "Are you sure you're up to this?" He asked, and I nodded my head.

"I'm sure."

"Oh, just hurry _up_ already!" Emmett whined, and Edward shot him another glare. His brother smiled at him.

"Left leg." Edward repeated, turning back to stare down at our feet, "One, two, three." And Edward tightened his grip on my waist as I took a deep breath and then took another step with my left foot. It was simple, a little strange, but simple enough for me, "Good!" Edward smiled, "Now, when I get to three, you take another step forward, okay?"

I nodded my head, "Sounds good."

"Good. One, two three." I took a step forward, "One, two, three," I took another step forward, "One, two, three," He was starting to get faster, as I took another step forward, "One, two, three," He got faster, "Three!" I took a step forward, smiling as we had made it out of my hospital room, "Three!" I took another step, but didn't wait for him to say anything else, I was already walking normally down the hallway, where a couple of nurses clapped their hands, and some cooed at us.

"Aw, aren't they just adorable together?" I heard one nurse as the other, and the other nodded their head.

"Yes, just the most adorable couple ever." I blushed a deep crimson, and Edward flashed me a crooked smile.

"Bella?" Edward stopped, and I turned to the left and stared at Mary. I had almost forgotten about her. My nurse! Of course! How could I have forgotten about her? She was so kind and sweet to me when I was going through a hard time, "You're leaving?"

I nodded my head, "I have a wedding to go to." I shrugged, and Mary smiled.

"You two are perfect together! Have a great life together, and I hope not to see you in here again, Bella!" She said, and then she walked towards me. Edward let go of me, and I stumbled a little, but Mary caught me into a tight hug, "I'll miss you, but I'm glad to see you happy. Thank you, my little personal soap opera." She pulled away, and smiled at me before backing away. Edward took his position back, wrapping a cold arm around my waist, "Bye, Bella, Edward." She waved, and Edward and I waved back before we finally made it towards the front door.

This is it.

I was going to be out of here in just a short period of time, seconds to be exact, and I couldn't wait. I smiled and then quickened my pace as I walked out of the hospital and into the fresh air. It had been a while since I had actually felt the wind against my face, the sticky humidity against my skin, and the wet rain. It was cloudy, but the sun was threatening to shine as a cloud blocked its view.

"I'm free!" I shouted as I involuntarily twirled around in happiness. The bottom of the boot scratched and slipped against the wet pavement, and I could feel myself falling, but Edward caught me before my head collided with something else, "Thanks." I blushed, "I'm just so happy to be out of there." I shrugged, and Edward laughed.

"I understand. I would have done the same thing….without the twirling part, of course."

"I can't wait to sit in your Volvo again…to sleep in my own bed…to eat good food…to sit in your house again…" I sighed, "I missed everything so much."

Edward laughed, "Well then get into the car, my love, and I'll show you everything you want to. Everything you missed."

I could feel my heart skip a beat as he opened up the car door for me. He grabbed my hand and helped me in. I smiled, "Thank you, sir." I smirked.

"Your welcome, madam." He smirked back, and then reached for my seatbelt as I managed to sit down in the seat, but I put a hand on his.

"I can buckle my own seatbelt, Edward, I'm not _that_ disabled."

He frowned and then nodded his head, "I've just missed you so much." He said, and I smiled.

"I've missed you so much too."

"Hey! SexEd! Are you gonna move it or not? Alice is freaking out 'cause she thinks Bella's wedding dress has arrived, and she wants to go, so can you two lovebirds hurry it up already? We wanna get out of the parking space! Or would you rather see the back of your Volvo look like Bella's leg?" Edward looked up and drew the side of his lip up, growling at his brother.

"Watch it, Emmett." Edward scolded as he closed the passengers' door and walked around the front of the car to the driver's side. He got in, buckled his seatbelt and started to engine as he muttered, "One day I'm going to kill that obnoxious fool."

I laughed as he drove down the road. When we drove into the Cullen driveway, approaching the house that I had missed during my time at the hospital, however, I couldn't keep out my excitement. I got out of the car quickly, and was about to close the door when I spotted the thing that downed my sudden high. The only thing that brought my excitement level down was the front porch of the house. There, sitting on the stoop, and a huge, tall, brown box, that obviously contained my wedding dress. I stared with wide, fearful eyes at the box that was sitting there. Alice, who was in Carlisle's car, that parked next to Edward's Volvo, got out of the car and jumped up and down, excited as she ran at vampire speed. The box disappeared from the porch and the only sound that I could hear was the soft closing of the front door.

I groaned, and Edward was at my side, closing the door to the Volvo before wrapping an arm around me, "It'll be okay. Trust-" Edward started, but was cut off by a long, high-pitched scream coming from the second story of the Cullen mansion.

Everyone turned and stared up as Alice's high scream hit the air. It wasn't a good scream either, it wasn't happy, or full of terror, but full of hatred as she screamed, "NO! THIS CAN'T BE! NO!" She screamed again, the high-pitched sound hitting my ear drums as she appeared on the front step, holding a white dress in her hands. My wedding dress. There didn't seem anything wrong with it, but Alice didn't approve. She closed her eyes and screamed again, curling her hands up in fists. I winced as the sound vibrated my eardrums. I buried my face into Edward's chest. Make it stop!

"Alice." Edward commanded, "Stop it!"

"You. Don't. Understand!" She huffed, shoving the white material at Edward. I turned back to look at her, "It's the _wrong_ design!" she opened it up and showed it to the Cullens, raising it up into the air, "Look at how hideous it is!"

**Quote from the next chapter: **

Emmett: "So, Bella, enough with the 'reception' crap Alice keeps freaking out about. Let's get to the real part of the wedding….after."


	8. Chapter 8

"_I don't care __what_ you think! No, I don't want this dress! Why? Because it's _hideous_ that's why! I ordered the dress number K27 not K28!" Alice had been screeching on the phone for about an hour, pacing around the island in the Cullen's kitchen so many times that I thought she was going to dig a trench around the whole thing with just her feet, "No!"

I smiled as I stared at Edward, who was across the table from me, holding my hands in his. He was staring at them with a contemplating expression as his cold fingers smoothed over my knuckles. Edward looked up at me and smiled back, squeezing my hands in his. I squeezed back.

"I didn't want lace on the dress." Alice yelled, and my stomach growled in hunger. I hadn't had anything to eat for at least twelve hours, and I was starting to get a little hungry. Edward noticed this, and snapped his head up from staring at my hands. He stood up quickly, fluidly, as he moved to the fridge, opening it up and bringing back a bowl of grapes before I even had time to bring my hands back into my lap.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem." Edward smiled back, "You shouldn't be afraid to ask me for food, Bella."

I know." I said as I grabbed a green grape, plopping it into my mouth, chewing it. The juices splattered in my mouth, and it felt good as it slid down my throat and into my stomach. I ate another one, and then another. I was about to grab another one when Edward picked one up and held it delicately in his thumb and second finger, bringing it up to his face as he sniffed it. I stifled a laugh as his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"You actually like this?" he demanded, and I nodded my head.

"Yes, they're delicious." I said, popping another one in my mouth as he shook his head, lowering it from his face but not removing it from his hand.

"I know that you're going to cave and send me the right dress. For free." Alice's tone suddenly wasn't yelling, but soft and persuasive. Almost seductive. Edward growled and chucked the grape that he was holding in his hand at Alice's head. She ducked as the grape splat against the window, turning into a large, green pile of mush. Alice smiled and stuck her tongue out at him, "Missed me." She then turned her attention back to the phone, "Yes? Thank you! Thank you so much, Brad. Thank you. Goodbye." And she hung up the phone, smiling to herself, "I did it, Bella! You got the dress that you wanted!"

"Alice, I don't _care_ how I look, haven't I already told you that?" I groaned, and Edward smiled as Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper walked into the room.

"Hello, Bella, how are you?" Esme asked, hugging me. I hugged her back.

"I'm perfect," I smiled back, and Carlisle nodded.

"How are you injuries?"

"Fine. I can't feel them at all."

Carlisle beamed, "Great. I'm very glad to hear that, Bella, really, I am."

I nodded my head, "Thank you." Carlisle walked over and grabbed the keys to the Mercedes off of the rack.

"Are you two ready, Alice? Edward?" Alice nodded, walking towards the other four Cullen's.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked, as I felt my voice crack. Why was I suddenly so afraid for my life?

"Hunting." Jasper replied, no expression or tone in his voice at all.

Edward got up and walked around the counter, kneeling down on his knees and grabbing my hands in his as I turned and look at him.

"We're only going to be gone for a couple of hours. We'll be back in time to deliver your food. I'll still sing you to sleep, love." I nodded, trying to fight the tears away that were threatening to fall. Why, I didn't understand, but I understood that Edward had to go; his eyes were a coal black.

"I love you." I murmured.

"I love you too." He whispered, and Emmett walked into the room just as Edward stood up and placed a cold kiss on top of my head.

"What are you doing? You know, Eddie, she already said that she'd marry you." Edward turned, and, if looks could kill, I was betting on Alice that he would be dead.

Emmett just laughed as he flashed a smile at me. Edward turned back around, sighing as he started towards the other four Cullen's.

"We'll be back in a few hours." Edward told Emmett, "If anything happens to her…if she gets even a small scratch on her, you will regret it." Edward said, his tone turning dark as his expression turned into ones of a vampire.

Emmett scoffed, "Like you could _tell_ if she got a scratch!"

Edward growled and started towards him, but all of the Cullen's became on red alert as they pulled him back. Edward battled against them, but failed as Jasper and Carlisle managed to shove him out of the door and into the garage.

"He's crazy, Bella, are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into?" Emmett asked, sitting across from me as I grabbed another grape and placed it into my mouth.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I nodded my head, smiling as I ate another grape, "You have just been really pushing it with him these days, and he's really struggling. I'm worried about him."

"Oh, Ed's fine, he's just a little uptight about the whole 'Volturi' thing. He'll calm down once you're married and changed."

I stared down at the counter, tracing my finger across the lines in the granite counter top, "How am I going to tell Charlie?" I asked, "How is he going to understand that I mysteriously disappeared and am dead?"

"Simple. Just fake dead, we'll go to the funeral, they'll bury you, and then we'll dig you back up when it gets dark and you can come back and live with us for the rest of eternity! Or, you could do what other vampires have done…have a nailed coffin."

"Emmett! I just can't do that!" I instinctively stand up when I'm angry, and I stood up, but slipped. I tried to hang onto the counter, but couldn't hang on with the arm that I shot up, my braced one, and it smacked against the granite; hard. The stool made a horrible noise as it slid across the ground, tipping over as I fell on my butt. My feet slid forward and straight up into the air as my head slammed against the tile floor. My arm hurt, painfully, and I wondered if I had broken anything else. My head was throbbing, and I felt that I couldn't keep the scream out of me as I turned from side to side, squeezing my eyes tightly shut, and biting my lip.

"Bella? Are you okay?" And that was when I let out my scream of pain, "No, no! Bella, don't do that! Edward surely heard that! He'll be back soon….and I'll get pummeled! Please, Bella, stand up."

I tried to, I didn't want to make Edward more worried then he already was about my safety. I groaned as I sat up, gasping for breathes as Emmett's cold hands wrapped around my stomach, shoving me up to the ground. I placed both of my hands onto the granite, trying to keep my balance as I gasped for the breathes that had been knocked out of me.

"Please tell me that you're all right." Emmett said, and I had never seen him so scared for his life in my entire existence as a human.

"I...I think I re-broke my wrist," I breathed as I could see my wrist pulsating through the brace, it was turning black and blue, and Emmett got visually anxious, "I just need to lay down for a little." I said, and he nodded his head as he picked me up, and before I could even blink, the couch was under me, a soft pillow against my head. The couch was cool, and it felt good against my broken, horrible body.

"Do you need anything to eat? Anything to drink? Anything at all?" I shook my head negatively, and he nodded his head.

"Okay. You wanna watch some TV then?"

I shook my head again, "Yeah, I just need to get my mind off of the pain, that's all."

The phone rang just as Emmett relaxed into the chair next to me, and he sighed, standing up to go and answer it, in the kitchen. Even though he was in the other room, I could still hear Emmett's loud voice ring through the house.

"Hello?" There was a pause, "No, Edward, everything's fine. She's all right." There was a long pause, and I could hear Emmett growl, "I don't care what Alice saw, she's fine….yeah, yeah, sure…..whatever Edward….no! No! Ugh, fine, Bella?" He called, and I turned my head to look through the doorway, where he stood with the phone in his hand, obviously annoyed at the situation at hand.

"Lover boy wants you." Even through the phone, I could hear Edward's faint growl as I outstretched my hand to him. He placed the phone in my hand, and I brought it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, and Edward's velvet voice came through.

"Bella! Are you all right? Tell me the truth, love. Alice saw you fall. Are you okay?" Edward's voice was coated with true desperation and fear for my life.

"I'm fine, perfectly fine. I mean, I just hit my…" I started, but I watched Emmett's face turn almost white in fear as his eyes turned bug-eye huge. He shook his head at me, and I stuttered to find something else to say, "Nervous breakdown point, and I stood up, and slipped, but Emmett caught me, like you said, Alice's vision could sometimes be wrong, right?"

There was a pause, "Yes, but why did you get to your nervous breakdown point? Was it because I left?"

"It was because of Charlie. I didn't know how he was going to figure out that I was 'dead', and how he was going to take it once I'm turned." I sighed.

"Oh, love, it will be all right, trust me."

"I do, I need some rest, Edward, my head is throbbing." He sighed, obviously annoyed that he wasn't there to comfort me, and I could tell that he was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"All right. I love you, Bella, and, if anything else goes wrong, please call me. I love you." He repeated his declaration to me.

"I love you, too. Bye, Edward."

"Goodbye, Isabella." And with that, he hung up the phone.

The throbbing in my head eventually went away, a couple of hours later, and I was sitting on the Cullen's couch, upright instead of laying down, and trying to pay attention to the soap opera that was playing, but I couldn't. Emmett, however, noticed this, and he quickly switched off the TV.

"Emmett!" I whined, even though he and I both knew that I didn't want to watch it.

"I'm bored. That show is crap. Let's talk."

"Talk? You and me? Talk?" I repeated, a little surprised that Emmett would want to talk to _me_. I mean, I knew that he liked me; he bugged me constantly, but actually talking? This was strange.

"Yeah, let's talk about what's going on in each other's lives. So…what's going on with you?" He asked, flashing me a large, white smile.

I couldn't help but smile back, "Well, I just got out of the hospital, I have a ton of injuries, and I'm getting married in two days." I smiled.

"Really?" Emmett asked, trying to act shocked. I laughed, "I would have never thought that _you_ would have gotten married! So, Bella, enough with the 'reception' crap Alice keeps freaking out about. Let's get to the real part of the wedding….after."

I could feel my face turn white as a ghost, and I let my eyes grow huge as I shook my head, "Oh no, please, Emmett, no! I don't want to talk about that!" I buried my head in the pillow.

"You have to tell me how it goes, though, Bella! I mean, how Edward feels after it. I always wanted to know what it was like to sleep with a human." I could feel my face heat up, and I groaned, but Emmett didn't stop, "I wonder if he has to use protection. I mean, vampires don't have to use protection, but I wonder if the blood heat from the human actually triggers something in the vampire. Whoa, Bella, you have to tell me about it!"

"Emmett! Stop it!" I commanded, groaning as I buried my head deeper into the pillow.

"Fine." Emmett said, sticking his tongue out at me, "But you _will_ tell me." He threatened as I sat up.

"Emmett! You little…" I heard a velvet voice start, and I looked up to see Edward standing there, in the front doorway, his topaz eyes flashing at the two of us.

"Edward!" I shouted in joy, and he was at my side in an instant.

"Bella! Are you all right? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a little hungry, but that's about it. Nothing much though." I shrugged, and left my side for just a moment before coming back with a bowl full of spaghetti noodles.

"Eat up." He smiled as he sat on the couch next to me, holding the bowl with one hand as his other hand wrapped around my waist. I smiled, blushing a little bit as he stole glares at Emmett, who cowered from him like a little kid. Once I was done with my dinner, I realized that it was about eleven at night, and I was rather tired. I said my goodnights to the rest of the Cullen's, and Edward and I made our way up the stairs. I had to hold onto the stairwell railing in order to make it up there without falling, and he was there, holding onto my waist the entire way up.

The window in Edward's room was open, a cool, nice draft flowing through, and the large bed was replaced in the middle. I smiled, thinking about how comfortable it was that one time, and I couldn't wait to fall asleep in it. Alice had come bustling in to get me changed into my pajamas, which consisted of one of Edward's shirts and a pair of sweat pants. He had politely left the room to give me some privacy, even though I wouldn't have minded him being there.

Alice left, after wishing me a goodnight sleep, and kissing me on the forehead, and Edward came walking back in, "Are you all right?"

I laughed a sighed, "How many times are you going to ask me that?"

"As many times as it takes for you to say that you are feeling perfect."

"Well then I'm feeling perfect, aren't I?" I asked, and he laughed.

"Come, let's go to bed." I could feel my heartbeat accelerate as he moved towards the bed and pulled the covers back for me. Edward rolled his eyes, "You've been hanging out with Emmett too long. Come on, Bella, let's go. You're tired, I don't feel like going through seeing you pass out again."

I walked awkwardly over to the bed, and he lifted me up, gently, as I settled into the covers. He was about to pull the covers back over me, tucking me in, when he sighed and whispered, "Scoot over, love." I could feel my heartbeat accelerate as I stuttered.

"W-What?"

"No, we're not, I just want to be with you, come, Bella." I nodded my head and scooted over as much as I could, without injuring myself, and Edward's arms wrapped around me. I rested my head on his chest, enjoying the coldness of his skin against my burning body.

The moonlight poured in through the window, and Edward's soft breathing was almost like a lullaby; it was making my eyes more tired with every breath, then, all of a sudden, his body went ridged, and he promptly sat up, wrapping his arm tighter around my shoulder. I wrapped an arm around Edward's waist so tightly, as if I let go that he was going to disappear forever.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" I asked, but Edward didn't move. Then, I saw a shadow streak across the floor; the moonlight brought it out. It was an animal. Oh no, a werewolf! I couldn't be though, not now. Not before the wedding, not before I was a vampire, not while I was completely helpless, "Edward," I gasped, "What was that?"

"Don't move." Edward murmured, barely moving his lips as he tightened his grip on me. Then, something jumped through the open window, and I gasped as I wrapped my arms around Edward's torso, burying my face into his chest and gripping his shirt with all my power.

It was a big, black wolf.

**Quote:**

Sam: "Don't worry Bella, the pack's just trying to get revenge. They kill one of us, we kill one of them."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the rather short chapter, but, please, review! Oh, and enjoy! **

This couldn't be happening. Not now, not at this time. I had seldom thought about Jake and his horrible death since it happened, and I realized that I had saved myself from heartache of my best friend. But now, it was all flowing back to me as I stared at the big, black wolf crouched in front of the bed, ready to spring, ready to kill. His lips were pulled back over his teeth, letting a low growl echo through the air.

And, at that moment, three things happened. One, three other wolves jumped through the window and into the room. The thin, gray wolf with dark spots on his back jumped through first, obviously Embry. The second was a dark brown, almost black in the darkness of the room, with light streaks on his face jumped next, flowing the two. And, finally, one of the larger ones, pure gray, almost silver, jumped in last; Paul.

The second thing that happened was that the door to Edward's room slammed open, revealing Emmett, Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper to my eyes, all crouched in attack position. The wolves turned and stared at them, crouching down in one swift movement, all four of them, baring their teeth as their growls filled the room.

The third thing that happened was that the bed suddenly moved to the very corner of the room, by Edward none the less. He got up and crouched in front of me on the bed, in a very protective stance.

I could feel the blood rush from my head, and the whole room started to spin. Why was this happening to me now? Right now in all moments? I was about to get married, the last thing that I needed as another burden was _this_. My breathing quickened, and I watched as Edward's muscles in his back tightened. He was aware that I wasn't comfortable with the situation at hand either. Sam took a step towards me.

"You even think about laying a paw on her, you won't have paws to lay on anyone or anything, got it?" Edward threatened, his voice velvet, perfect, yet so utterly deadly.

Sam growled something, and then burst into light and became human again. I curled my right leg up to my chest, for my left leg couldn't move in my brace. I huddled close to Edward, placing a hand on his back, for reassurance. Reassurance for myself, of course. Edward didn't need reassurance, he was perfectly capable of being the strongest person I knew; externally and internally.

Edward scooted back so that our shoulders were touching, but half of his body was still in front of me. I fumbled around for his hand and squeezed it in mine as Sam grew closer to us, "What did I tell you?" Edward growled, "Are you deaf, Sam?"

"You killed Jacob." Sam whispered, his frown angry, as he stared down at us. His eyes were dark, almost black, and piercing as he glared us down. Edward didn't move, but I watched his muscles tense again, more in his forearm then anything else as he squeezed my hand for reassurance. For me, again, naturally.

"I lost control, I understand. My anger took over me. I couldn't help it. I am truly sorry about this, really, I am." Edward said, his voice smooth, persuasive, but Sam didn't seem to be phased. I watched his hands clench into fists and then stretch as wide as they could, his long, slim fingers spreading.

"What did Jacob possibly do to you that caused you to _murder_ him?" Sam demanded, but Edward didn't say anything. He had stopped breathing, and the whole room seemed to be a fuzzy blur. I didn't understand why, and my whole body ached. I needed pain killers. I needed antibiotics. I turned and looked at the other Cullen's, and my braced hand instinctively raised to Edward's back. I started lightly rubbing it, as if to soothe him, as I stared at Alice's smirk on her face. She was crouched in front of Quil, it looked like, smiling as she seemed to be egging him on, or seeing what he was planning on doing to her in her head. Carlisle stood behind her, bent over a little, almost like he was ready to jump out in front of her and stop Quil from attacking her. He was almost protective, and he probably was. I was afraid for the little pixie's life just as much as he. She was way too small to get into something this big, but she would differ that I am far too weak, far too…human….accident-prone. Jasper stood next to her, no expression on his face, except for the look of pure revenge swirling in his topaz eyes as he stared at Embry. Embry had his teeth bared at him, growling ever so often as Jasper played with his emotions; teasing him, if you will. Over to the side, a little, from Jasper was Emmett. Emmett was the one that looked like he was enjoying himself the most. He was circling around Paul, like a lion circling around his dinner, his arms spread wide like a hawk spreads his wings, and a anxious, pearly white smile etched over his face as his feet worked like clockwork; crossing over one another as his circled him perfectly.

"He kissed her." Edward's voice was almost a whisper, and it brought me back towards him. I realized I had stopped scratching his back and was now just letting my hand rest on it. His voice suddenly took a nasty turn and changed into an angry, low growl that erupted from his chest. So hard, that I could feel my hand vibrate, "Without her permission."

"So you killed him," Sam said, no pause or anything, immediately, no expression, no tone, nothing. Just monotone as he stared at my fiancé, "That is no reason, Edward Cullen." He spat his name like a curse, like it was the most vile name in the entire world. I could feel Edward tense in front of me. He was going to attack, he was going to ruin everything, all over again.

"Could you please leave?" Edward seethed, wrinkling his nose in distaste at the dog's scent, "She needs to sleep."

Sam let out a small laugh, "You should have thought about that before you decided to kill Jake."

"Stop it," I commanded. I had wanted my voice to be strong, but instead it turned out to be one more of a 'damsel in distress' tone, "Please. Fighting isn't going to solve anything."

Sam smiled, turning his attention away from Edward. I could feel my heart decelerate a little, but it wouldn't return to normal until after they left. He took a step to the side, so that he could see my face better. He gave me a small smile, but it wasn't friendly, it was as if I, too, was a vampire, and that I was an enemy to him, "Don't worry Bella, the pack's just trying to get revenge. They kill one of us, we kill one of them."

_'They kill one of us, we kill one of them.'_

The words echoed in my head. I couldn't believe it. They wanted to kill Edward. I knew that what Edward had did was wrong, but they couldn't possibly believe that that would solve anything, would they? And Edward was stronger then them; then all of them, he would surely kill off the pack before they even had a chance to formulate an idea on how they were going to kill him, right? Or did Edward still hate himself for killing Jake? For making me think that I had lost part of me, part of my heart, one of the men I loved? Well I didn't love Jake, did he think that he needed to eliminate himself from the picture too? To make it even? He couldn't possibly let Sam just kill him, could he?

"NO!" I shouted, bolting up and lunging towards him. I missed, obviously, but then I realized that Edward had stopped me, "You can't! Sam, you can't! This isn't going to solve anything!" But he wasn't listening to it, he wasn't having any of it. There was a burst of light, and I shielded my eyes as he transformed back into a wolf, "Sam!" I commanded, struggling against Edward's iron grip. He didn't look like he was even trying to stop me, "Sam! Do you really think that this is going to actually help-" But then, Edward's arm was gone. I slumped against the bed, the world turning dark as the comforter met my eyes. I sat up and realized that Edward had sprung at Sam, knocking him to the ground.

Edward was going to die, I knew it. Sam was going to kill him, I wouldn't have anything to live for.

Edward was going to die.

And that was when, for about the third time in the past two weeks, the entire world turned black, again.

**Quote:**

Elizabeth: "I'm glad you're happy with my son, and he's happy with you, too. I hated seeing him so sad for decades. You don't know how happy I am that he's found someone like you, Bella."


	10. Chapter 10

**100 REVIEWS! HOLY CRAP! DANG! okay, so just for that, I'm writing this chapter, and, hopefully, you all will completely love it. I have NO IDEA what's going to happen…so I'm just gonna write, and hope that it is good! Enjoy!**

Darkness.

That's what surrounded me. I blindly felt around for something, but I couldn't feel anything, no air, nothing. I tried to speak, but my lips just opened; no air came out. I tried to move my legs; to move forwards, but I couldn't do that either.

Was this what death felt like?

Was I really dying?

Suddenly, a light was coming from somewhere in front of me. I stared at it. Was that the light? The one that would end my life, the one that would end my eternity? I had never told Edward I loved him…one last time. Was I really going to die? There was a rushing in my ears, and I tried to scream again, but, again, no sound emerged from my mouth. The light grew closer, and the sound grew stronger. I tried to close my eyes, but I still saw the same light. Finally, there was a big burst, and then nothing. I could hear my breathing, I could feel the air against my body, and I carefully opened my eyes. I was sitting in the meadow, I didn't have any injuries, and I was _glowing_. Except, the meadow was different, how, I couldn't understand. I stood up, the ground feeling light and airy underneath my feet. I almost felt as if I was going to fall.

I could feel my heartbeat accelerate, and I wondered where I was. Was I in a different dimension? A different world? Had Edward bitten me? Was this what had happened? That I would walk around in limbo between life and death?

"Don't be afraid," A soft voice came from behind me, and I spun around to stare at a woman, who appeared from behind a tall tree. Her dark brown hair spun in the wind, and I stepped back involuntarily.

"Who are you?" I managed to choke out, trying to keep the fear out of my voice. There was a strange woman walking towards me in this unknown world. She didn't say anything, she just moved towards me. I stepped back. Where was Edward? Shouldn't he be here? Where _was_ he? Was I dreaming? If I was, he'd be in my dreams, he always was, "Edward!" I yelled, and she shushed me.

"Please, Bella, don't scream his name so loud," She said, her fierce green eyes burning with sadness.

"How do you know who I am? How do you know who Edward is?"

"You're Isabella Marie Swan, soon to be Isabella Marie Swan Masen Cullen. Your fiance is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen…" She looked down and then back up to me as she whispered, "My son."

"Elizabeth Masen?" I asked, and she nodded her head as I stopped moving. She gave me a sad smile, and shook her head, trying to fight away the tears that were obviously threatening to flow, "I'm dead, aren't I?" I asked, and she shook her head negatively.

"No, sweetie, you aren't. You're just unconscious down in the real world, the world where Edward is fighting for your safety." I fell to the ground, the ground didn't even hurt when I sat. She sat down next to me as I stared at the clouds zipping past me, "I've been watching you…and Edward, since the day that you came to Forks."

"Really? I'm sure that Edward would love to know that. I'm sure he misses you."

"He doesn't talk about me." She said, but it was hard to decipher her tone. Whether it was grateful or saddening, I didn't know.

"It pains him too. He loved you when he was a human. But, even now, as a vampire, he doesn't remember his childhood. It's very blurry for him."

She didn't say anything for a while, she just picked at the grass at her feet, pulling out strands of the green material as she flicked them off into the wind. I copied her, but I didn't pull them out, I just ran my hand over them. I thought of how it felt to lie here with Edward, when he first kissed me…_our_ meadow. I didn't notice her gaze towards me, though, until her voice perked up, "He's right," She whispered, "You're beautiful." The blood rushed to my face, and I could feel it heating up as the crimson color emerged.

"Thanks." I smiled, "You're beautiful too."

"So polite." She said, and I smiled at her, "You know, Bella, I had watched Edward for a century. He was so secluded from life, he was so struggled and tortured by that way of living, I never thought that he would ever survive. And then, you came along. And just by the way that he was trying so desperately not to kill you, just the way that he stared at you. It was like you were all the money in the world, like you were the biggest ice cream cone, and he was the little six year old boy wanting it all for himself. The way that he protected you…the way that he stared at the people that tried to get to you…I couldn't be happier for him. And then…the moment that almost broke my heart in two was when he proposed to you…" She outstretched her hand towards me, "May I?" I glanced down at my left hand, and I saw the engagement ring sparkling in the sun, just like everything else. Her shaky hand grasped mine, and she gasped, trying to bite back the tears that were flowing down her cheeks as she stared at my engagement ring, "I never thought I'd ever see this again." She breathed as she held my hand loosely in hers. I smiled. I had never seen someone so happy. She stared up at me, her green eyes sparkling through her tears and dancing with so many emotions that I would have bet on Alice that Jasper couldn't pick them all out, "May I…hold it?"

"Yes," I said, and then removed my hand from hers and took it off, placing it in the palm of her hand. She slipped it onto her shaking finger, almost dropping it onto the ground as she did so.

She brought her other hand up to her mouth, gasping as she brought the one with the ring on up in front of her, the sun light flashing rainbows across the ground, "Oh my god…Bella…he really loves me. He gave you this ring, he must love me. I thought he hated me…" She slipped the ring off and handed it to me. I replaced it back onto my hand, and I stared at Elizabeth.

"Edward doesn't hate you. At all. Why would you think that?"

"Because I told Carlisle to give him this horrible life. To change him into a vampire. He was so depressed till you showed up, Bella, it was torture. I felt that I was the one that brought it onto him, that I was the one to blame, that he blamed everything that was horrible in his life on me."

"He's never blamed anything on you, he's always blamed everything on himself. He's way too hard on himself, and he knows that I know that. He just can't help it. He loves you, Elizabeth, he loves you so much."

She didn't say anything for a while, and she stared down at her lap, wringing her hands together, "You'll never hurt my son, right?"

"Of course not! I love him! I'm getting married to him, oh, I wish you could be there!"

"I do too, but I will be watching, Bella, remember that. I will be there, you just won't be able to see me." She smiled, placing a hand on my knee, "Are you sure you're happy with him?"

I laughed, "I've never been happier in my entire life, Elizabeth."

She smiled, laughing a little back, "I'm glad you're happy with my son, and he's happy with you, too. I hated seeing him so sad for decades. You don't know how happy I am that he's found someone like you, Bella."

"Neither am I. He loves you, I love him, you're almost a mother to me, Elizabeth."

"Oh, Bella, I love you too." And she wrapped her arms around me. A roaring filled my ears, and the whole world turned black.

"Bella? Bella, love, wake up. Wake up, love, wake up!" Edward's velvet voice broke through my thoughts, "She's not breathing, why isn't she breathing? Oh, Bella, love, wake up, please." His voice was burning with fear, "You don't know how much this is killing me right now." I shot my head up, but instantly regretted it as soon as everything came rushing back to me.

The pain.

I groaned out in pain, and Edward wrapped his arms around me as he held me close to his body, mumbled into my ear, "I love you, love, everything's fine, it's all right, love, shh." I wrapped my arms around him, leaning up against his cool chest as the rest of the Cullens filed out of the room. The wolves were gone, I noticed, but they did some severe damage to some of the furniture in the room, including the bed.

My engagement ring sparkled on my hand, where it laid on Edward's chest as he rubbed my back, 'shushing' me the whole time, "Edward?" I asked, as I finally found my voice.

"Yes, love? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine…but…Edward…"

"Yes?" He questioned, obviously wanting me to say what was on my mind. I took a deep breath before I answered.

"Tell me about your mother."

**Quote:**

Edward: "I think she needs some medication. I think she's gone a little…er..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh yeah! I'm writing this story! I forgot! Enjoy!**

"My mother?" Edward questioned, confused by my motive. I was confused too. Why had I said that? It just slipped out. I hadn't _really_ talked to his mother…had I? Had I gone that deep in unconsciousness that I had believed that I had talked to his mother? But it was so vivid, like it had happened just moments ago.

"Yeah, you're mother." I mumbled, though I wasn't sure why I was even talking about this. Just another stupid thing that I had to say…of course.

He gave a small laugh, "What makes you bring _that_ up?" Edward asked, and I shook my head.

"I don't know…I just…talked to her." I spit out, but then realized I shouldn't have.

"Talked to her? Carlisle!" He called, and he appeared almost instantly.

"Yes, Edward? How are you, Bella?"

"I'm…"

"I think she needs some medication. I think she's gone a little…" He stared at me for a little, "er…" he didn't say anything, and Carlisle nodded his head, and then left the room.

"I'm not crazy!" I protested, "Tell me about your mother! Tell me!" I demanded, but he shushed me.

"You need your sleep, love. Go. Go to sleep."

"No! I…" but he had already placed a kiss on my forehead and disappeared before he could even say anything else.

What else could I have done but fallen asleep? There wasn't anything else; I couldn't possibly have run after him; my leg was in the cast, and I didn't know what to else to do. And in my midst of thinking about why I all of a sudden had a soft spot for his mother, a pain that was tweaking at my heart, almost stabbing it with curiosity didn't make my sleep any better. And, when Edward woke me up in the morning, the sun trying to peak through the blinds of the windows, I felt as if I had been awake the whole night. I couldn't remember dreaming; in fact, I couldn't remember anything at all. Had I been drunk? No, I couldn't have…I remembered that time more vividly then most other times that I had done something…_bad._ (Against Edward's judgment), and that was, by far, the most painful of them all. It even topped the motorcycles.

But then, when I heard what Edward had to say when he woke me up in the morning, I realized that I'd much rather go back to sleep, to where Edward's mom was, where everything else was, then to face what was downstairs.

_Charlie_.

I had almost forgotten about him, I had had some much other stuff going on….how long had it even been since I had last seen him? A couple of weeks at best, maybe a month. Charlie had never gone fishing for a _month_. I hadn't thought about what I was going to say to him, I had almost wanted to just go and run away, but, I couldn't do that, thanks to my injuries. And what was he going to say about my leg? My arm? My wrist? Everything! What was he going to say? Was he going to ask why the wedding was postponed? And what about Jake? Did he know that Jake was dead? Did Billy know that Jake was dead? How did he take the news? Did he immediately blame Edward for it? Did he now hate me for loving Edward? So many questions were buzzing through my head, I could barely even see straight, much less walk straight, "Bella, love, please. You must come downstairs. Charlie is waiting for you."

'_Charlie is waiting for you,' _Waiting for me. So that he could do what? Yell at me? For being immature and going to a stupid party? For going against what was good for my well-being? Edward's well-being?

"Edward," I squeaked, the terror rising in my voice. I could feel my face grow white; whiter then it normally did, and Edward's cold hand wrapping around my waist brought me back into reality, "I can't. Not now, oh please, Edward."

"Bella, I know that you're not up to it, but you don't have to say anything, I promise. Carlisle will do all the talking, just stand there next to me, and it will be all right. I promise you, Bella." He said, boring his topaz eyes into my brown ones.

"Promise?" I asked, and he nodded his head.

"Come on, Bella, come downstairs."

"Help me out of bed," I whimpered, and he pulled me out in one, painless, quick movement. My feet touched the floor, and I started towards the door, Edward following me just in case I fell. What would I say to him? I paused before the stairs, pausing behind the last safe spot; the spot that he couldn't see me just yet.

"Love, you're all right." He pleaded, and I could tell that I wasn't going to be, I could already feel his angry vibes through the wall. He urged me forward, and I took in a deep breath before stepping around the corner, to stand in front of the stairs.

The entire Cullen family looked up at me, Esme, her face perfect, motherly, gave me a warm smile. She stood next to Carlisle, closest to the door, who had a very serious look on, his forehead creased. Jasper and Alice stood at the other side of the doorway. I couldn't read Jasper emotion, probably because he was covering it up, and Alice, with all her pixy glory stared up at me with solemn eyes, like she knew that something bad was going to come from this. Emmett just gave me a small smile, his pearly white teeth gleaming at me, like those from a toothpaste commercial, and Rosalie glared up at me, like I had just caused the next World War.

Then, the expression that I least wanted to see was Charlie's. He turned around, from where he was arguing with Carlisle in front of the door and stared up at me. His jaw dropped, and then he promptly closed it, his hands balling up in fists of pure anger as I could feel the heat of his fury flowing up the stairs and hitting me full force. And then, he screamed, with all his might, causing me to wince, "ISABELLA SWAN!"

**Quote:**

Charlie: "I don't want you marrying my daughter."


End file.
